Glimmer
by riekie
Summary: Grimmjow is bored, very bored. When he wastes his time doing nothing in LN he walks upon something mysterious...Note: FestiveChristmas theme. slight OOCness of Grimmjow.
1. Glimmer

Hi, Riekie here! This is my first and only Oneshot for the BA Holiday Contest!

I hope everyone that reads it can enjoy it from a reader's perspective and get into the holiday mood.

Contains slight swearing.

ENJOY!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, wondering, staring through the windows of the immense white (was it really that dull colour?) Castle, well Aizen-sama rather called it their palace; Las Noches.

A Spanish named building in the middle of the desert, a dead one. Though was everything in that desert dead? Didn't it bare any lifeforms on the hills of sand? He knew. He knew what lifeforms lived there, though one could not say it was really alive.

He stood up, sitting on the window sill for hours (atleast it felt like hours) had made him even more bored than he already was. It was night time, though it was always dark he knew the times of day by now, living here for so long. Hands in his pockets, head pointing down, back eyes narrowed and just the usual frown on his face that one who dared speaking to him immediately knew not to; yes, he was not in the mood for any kind of contact.

Slouching his way through the hallways, perhaps going back to his own room, he noticed a small glimmer of light on the floor tiles. He thought, ofcourse at first, that it was the lights reflection.

It wasn't.

He noticed more and more light reflections when he actually started to care for what was going on with the floor.

'Tch, probably just the light having a bright day.' He laughed at his own comment, seemingly amused when he thought back about what he said. It was, afterall, a sarcastic comment, and a funny one.

A small smile creeped onto his face when he actually began following the strange glimmers. He went through hallways, creeped through strange holes, climbed multiple staircases, heck, he somehow made it to the roof of one of the towers of the immense palace of Las Noches.

He was outside.

Still, the light wasn't gone, now glimmering upon the concrete upper deck and stretching it's way further and further over to a different part of the palace.

'Sigh. Who's idea was this to trick me so?'

He looks around as if noticing someone that has made up this little trick and exposing itself to him; right here, right now.

No one.

'Come out, come out where ever you are.' He says in the most sarcastic tone.

No sound.

'The one that made up this little trick to get me up here must be very bored out of his mind and has, ofcourse, an eternal deathwise on his part.'

His smile grows wider and wider, imagining what he would do to the person that tricked him into coming here and wasting his time following the glimmer.

He still spots no one and when carefully looking around if no one is spying on him, he resumes his 'journey'.

Glitters.

Glitters are now mixed in with the glimmer of light. Not only on the floor of the tower, but also on the walls. It is basically everywhere and growing brighter and brighter the more he follows it.

'Who's idea was this huh? I can't believe Aizen has ordered someone to paint the palace; not in this hideous fashion.'

No glimmer, no glitter.

'Aah!' he says amused but dissapointed at the same time; 'it seems as though the show is finally over.'

Footsteps. Heavy ones.

'Eeh?' 'Show yourself!'

a dingling sound.

More heavy footsteps, but just from one person.

'Yammi? What the hell are you doing painting Las Noches you fat bastard?! I can hear you coming from a mile away!' he says grumpily, hoping it was someone more interesting, someone really worth his time.

No answer.

'Answer me you fat recycled sidekick! Why the hell did you trick me to come here!? Got one confession to make you big ol' Yammi you?!' he says teasingly.

The footsteps are coming even closer now.

They round the corner.

Curly hair.

A black belt with a golden buckle.

More curly hair.

Red fabric.

Black, cowboy-like leather shoes.

White gloves.

Red cheeks.

'Who, who the hell are you!' he says angrily, ready to incinerate the big creature that apparently lured him here.

'Good evening…..'

'Grimmjow.' A nice, warm and welcoming voice says.

'S-s-santa?!' Grimmjow stutters out.

'Yes, it is me; Santa Claus.' He continues on in the same warm and gentle voice.

Grimmjow's mouth is literally on the floor, staring his eyes out in disbelief of seeing Santa.

' B-But Santa…How?' Grimmjow still in shock.

'No need for small talk, Grimmjow. How have we been the last year?' Santa asks.

'Well, uhm…' Grimmjow says, fiddling with his fingers, plucking his hair and steadily growing a rouge blush on his cheeks.

'I-I uhm…..' he continues stuttering.

Santa watches Grimmjow quietly, waiting for his answer.

Suddenly Grimmjow stands up straight and looks the big man in the eye.

'I've saved this orange-haired girl when she was bullied!' he exclaims proudly.

'Aaaand….?' Says Santa.

'Well ehh, I've killed the ones that were bullying her..but she restored their bodies so they are still alive.' He says in complete honesty and very proud of his good-doing, well Orihime's.

'I see Grimmjow. Not much have we changed this year now, did we?' Santa says in slight dissapointment.

Grimmjow says nothing.

Santa sighs.

'But Santa, why did you create all these signs if you knew it all?' he asks.

'That Grimmjow, was to make sure you would come to see me and remember what I had told you last year. Have you forgotten that?' santa says displeased.

'I ehh, well I didn't forget but I was so busy and all saving the woman back then that I kinda….did.' he bends his head down as to receive punishment for his actions.

'It's alright Grimmjow, I am glad you came to see me, after all; even Arrancar need alittle something from Santa himself to get through the 'holidays.'

Grimmjow's head is still bent down.

Santa walks away, rounds the corner and Grimmjow can hear he's flipping things over, as to look for something. No more sound; apparently he's found the certain item he was looking for and now walks back in his jolly old way; back to Grimmjow.

'Raise your head.' Santa says in an amusing tone.

And so he does; Grimmjow raises his head and when meeting the eyes of Santa the jolly old man pushes a bright coloured package in the hands of the startled Arrancar.

'Enjoy.' He says while walking back to his sleigh. He hops onto it and slowly starts moving.

'Ooh, and don't forget to show the others the glimmers, Grimmjow. I've got alittle something for them too!' he says. His voice and image fading into the distance.

'But wait!' Grimmjow shouts. 'where are you going now?' he says in utter confusement.

'To deliver these gifts. What else would I be doing on Christmas Eve? Don't worry though; Your brothers and sisters will find their gifts when they find this location; with your help ofcourse!'

And those are Santa Claus' final words to Grimmjow; floating away into the distance.

Grimmjow opens the package and looks inside.

'What the…..?!'

The End


	2. The Gift

The gift 

Still stunned he looked at the present that was given to him a few hours earlier by Santa Claus himself. Sitting in his room in a lounging way he slowly moved his hands towards the giftbox.

It stirred.

He jumped back in shock of what was going on inside it.

Being the man that he was he didn't want to be 'scared' of a gift, especially not when it was given by Santa, his Arrancarhood hero.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose, as a nervous wreck he knew this was the best way to 'stay calm'. He looked back at the box, and still the 'thing' inside it was moving around.

He thought of Cero'ing it, but then what would Santa say when he would come and visit next year? ''Grimmjow! What happened to the (incoherent speech) I gave you?

Yes, I Cero'd the gift downthat's what you would say then.

No, he didn't want to, but he had to. Then a sudden thought came to his mind; what would the woman do? Would she be scared of the thing that Grimmjow got aswell? Ha, it would sure be a laugh if she was!

As sudden as Grimmjow's moods were so were his actions. He grabbed the box and immediately lifted the top off of it, to look inside it again.

Earlier when he unwrapped his present (when Santa left) he was shocked to say the least and immediately closed it.

Now he directly looked at what was given to him, not a smart idea one greatly skilled warrior would say. Then again, Grimmjow wasn't all that smart when it came to certain 'actions'.

Still holding the box with his present inside he jumped off the bed and headed for a certain woman's room. After a few minutes walking and holding it steadily he reached his destination and ofcourse, knocked down her door.

She was shocked, in a tired way

''Grimmjoooooww'' she says yawning, '' why are you kicking down my door? You know that it might draft now and I'll get sick…then you have to explain yourself AGAIN to Aizen-sama.''

''Ýeah yeah alright..I'll send Lap Dog to fix your door later, but first…I got something to show ya.'' He says in a grinning matter

he walks towards Orihime and she looks inside the box

''……..''

''aa-aaahh…''

she faints

''hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!! '' Stupid woman! I knew this would happen when I'd show it to you!''

he grabs one of her arms and drags her down to the couch, where he takes a seat leaving her to lie on the ground

Grimmjow places both his hands in the box and takes his present out of it. He looks at the tiny thing when it suddenly starts mewing. Grimmjow is SHOCKED beyond everything!

''Wha-What did you say? You called me; daddy? That is soo sweet!'' He immediately starts hugging and stroking it in a Grimmjow loving manner. (his fears immediately gone out the Las Noches building).

''Hello you..who's a good li'l Grimmcat kitten now?! Yes you are..yes you aaaare!''

he hugs the tiny white furball with ice-coloured eyes and keeps on talking to it in a very _scary _way.

''I never would've thought to meet relatives again, let alone become a father! Isn't that right Grimmcat? He says when stroking the cat's tiny head and back.

Finally Orihime starts coming to again and sees Grimmjow play with the tiny kitten. '' Eeh, Grimmjow….is that kitten ehh..yours?'' she says in concern for the kitten's life.

''Hell it's mine! I got it, from Santa! And whoever dares to lay a finger on family….(shaking his head in a very eerie manner)

will die by my hands. No one can play with Grimmcat, except me..because we are family and all.''

''But ehh, Grimmjow..you know that kittens need food too, right? He need—''

instantly cut off by him he says; ''Don't worry, woman…I will take care of him, no matter what I'll have to do, I'll provide anything for him. Afterall, we are family!''

The End


	3. The Wool is not Enough

AN: More Grimmjow ooc-ness to come and i seriously only had the chapter title in mind

AN: More Grimmjow ooc-ness to come and i seriously only had the chapter title in mind. Please enjoy it and as always; reviews are appreciated

Mwew.

Mwew mwew.

"awwww, isn't he cute, Grimmjow?" Inoue said, scratching the tiny animal behind his ear and studying Grimmjow himself cautiously, afraid of getting on his wrong side and never being able to pet the kitten again.

Grimmjow had, after much persuasion on Orihime's side, finally given in to her request: she was allowed to pet the cat but only on his terms. She didn't mind actually, this way she caught two birds with one stone, or better said; cats.

"Yes, he is." The Sexta says warily, suspiciously eyeing the woman and his 'son'. He still didn't like someone touching one of his most prized posessions, but eh, whaddaya gonna do when she offers you some _very _interesting things in return. Grimmjow smirks at the thought of it.

Purring.

The kitten had rolled over on it's side and was now lying on Orihime's lap, showing it's belly to her and eagerly waiting for more petting and scratching behind the ear contact. "hello kitten, kitten! Yes you are so sweet, you want to be stroked now, don't you?" she says in a soft but sugarlysweet-dripping voice.

Little Grimmcat is loving all of Inoue's attention but after a few more minutes decides he finally has enough of the monotous stroking and scratching, he wants more! He climbs off of her lap and walks towards Grimmjow, looking up at him.

Grimmjow stares back into the ice-coloured orbs.

"…"

Mwew.

".."

Mwew mwew.

Sigh.

With a quick turn of the teal haired head, Grimmjow is looking down at the woman, expectantly.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" she says, waiting for his order. "I want you to get some things for Grimmcat here." Grimmjow, looking back at the kitten and receiving a some kind of stern look from the 7 week old cat, he turns his head back to her and continues: "yes, he wants…toys."

''What kind of 'toys' Grimmjow?" she asks, pondering over what type of toys are sold in the Real World for little furballs like Grimmcat.

"Find that out yourself woman, what am I, a cat that knows everything? Just get some stuff will ya?!" the last part he almost shouts at her. Orihime almost sinks through the floor when she sees the rage seeping through his voice and features, but decides to comply to his commands. Afterall, she does not want to dissapoint Grimmjow, and certainly not Grimmcat.

With a quick nod and fluent movements she's up and about, ready to leave the Espada's room and find toys where ever she may find it.

"you'll have 15 minutes. Las Noches is plenty spacious enough for you to find what Grimmcat wants." He says in a monotonous voice and looks at her with a blank, but serious enough expression that she knows he means it.

"yes Grimmjow, I'll be back soon."she quickly bows to him and waves goodbye to Grimmcat "see you soon little furball!" and with that she has left his room, in search of whatever she may find.

Mwew. The kitten is now sitting in Grimmjow's lap, washing itself.

"don't worry, you'll know what happens to the woman when she can't get you your toys right?"an evil look making it's way on his features, Grimmcat looking almost the same way as his 'dad' now, knowing exactly what he means.

**14 minutes later**

Huffing and puffing, Inoue sets foot in Grimmjow's room, giving the both of them a tired but warm smile. She makes her way to his side and quickly sits down on the floor, reaching an arm out the stroke the kitten's silky fur.

"did you get it?"

heaving a sigh and rubbing the back of her head she winks "Yes, I've got the best toy, ever!"

"what is it" Grimmjow says, now becoming a bit curious, as well as the kitten still sitting on his lap.

Orihime fishing in one of her pockets, she holds out a small ball of black yarn. "you like it, Grimmcat, you like it!?" eagerly she puts it on the floor in front of her and pushes it a bit away, so that the ball expands itself in a long, loose thread over the floor.

Curious as kittens are, the furball makes it's way down and looks at it. Poking a small paw out he pushes the ball alittle, making it going even further away.

The cat is not amused.

He turns his back on the yarn and walks to Grimmjow, then positioning itself right in front of him.

Mwew, Mwew mwew.

"What's he saying, what's he saying Grimmjow!?" the woman asks in a cheerful voice.

"Ah," he says. Grimmjow's features turn dark and an infamous grin is now plastered on his face.

Inoue screams, and Grimmcat? He can't help but lick his small claws clean, again, for what might come…

**To be continued**


End file.
